Data storage subsystems, such as the IBM TotalStorage Enterprise Storage Server® subsystem1, contain many types of components and subcomponents such as I/O controllers, power system controllers, RAID controllers, host bus adapters, device bus adapters, and data storage devices. In particular regard to data storage device components, it is common practice in the IT industry to implement a plurality of data storage devices in a single data storage subsystem, such as within a single enclosure. For example, the IBM TotalStorage Enterprise Storage Server Model 800 subsystem contains a plurality of data storage devices, namely hard disk drives, ranging in number from the single digits (e.g., eight in a particular configuration) up to thousands of such devices, with the number of such devices being dependent upon the particular configuration of the subsystem. Another example of a data storage subsystem is the IBM TotalStorage Enterprise Tape Library Virtual Tape Server, which is an automated data storage library that contains up to twelve data storage devices, namely magnetic tape drives. Data storage devices, as that term is employed herein, refers to any device that has the capability of reading and/or writing data onto media, and in addition to hard disk drives and magnetic tape drives, also includes, but is not limited to, optical disk drives, including DVD and CD-ROM drives, as well as any solid state storage devices. Such data storage devices may also be used as standalone systems in addition to being used as components of data storage subsystems. 1 IBM and IBM TotalStorage are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries or both.
Data storage devices are typically sold contained in carriers, such as “Hard Drive Carriers” or “HDCs” in the particular case of hard disk drives. Typically, a data storage device is identified only by a serial number or the like. In the particular case of an HDC, the serial number information is typically placed on a label that is then placed on, or attached to, the HDC. The serial number is often printed on the label in the form of a bar code.
The tracking of HDCs so labeled is typically done, if tracked at all, by manually tracking such HDCs using a bar code reader to read the serial number. A manual tracking system would necessarily include a database, as implemented and maintained by the user, that contains particular information associated with a device having a particular bar code. Some examples of the types of information as may be contained on such a database might be location of the particular HDC within a data storage subsystem, year of manufacture of the hard disk drive, service and maintenance information regarding the hard disk drive, and such other information as might be useful in regard to a particular data storage device.
Regardless of whether a data storage device is used in a standalone capacity or as a component of a data storage subsystem, such devices can be difficult to track, even with a properly implemented and maintained manual tracking system as described above. For example, if an HDC has been removed from a slot in an enclosure associated with an IBM TotalStorage Enterprise Storage Server data storage subsystem, such as may contain hundreds or even thousands of such HDCs as described above, and if the user of the subsystem had a manual bar code tracking system, the user would most likely refer to the database for the particular serial number indicated on the removed HDC to access information regarding its slot location and regarding its status, i.e., whether the particular HDC contains a working hard disk drive. Without a manual tracking system, a user might necessarily resort to attempting insertion of the HDC into available empty slots in the enclosure with the hope that the subsystem controller would eventually recognize and re-assimilate the data storage device into the operation of the subsystem.
Typically, data stored in a data storage subsystem or in a standalone data storage device, once requested, is needed quickly. It is desirable that a data storage subsystem or standalone device be maintained in an operational condition as much as possible, such as the well known, and universal, goal of “24×7×365” availability. Therefore, in the event of the need for service or maintenance with regard to data storage devices, it is desirable that information regarding such devices be made available to the user or the service provider, as applicable, as quickly and reliably as possible, and in any event, more quickly and reliably, for example, than might be available via the multi-step process of reading the barcoded serial number; recording the serial number by hand onto paper; accessing a centralized database (which may or may not be accurate or updated); and then cross referencing the centralized database using the hand-written serial number to obtain information regarding the device as may be contained on the database.
A need remains for a means to track components and subcomponents of data storage subsystems and to update, gather and display information regarding such data storage assets in an improved, more efficient manner.